gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Downfall
Downfall was a failed 2010 primetime game show where the prizes drop from view (literally). Premise The show was set at the top of a 10-story building. Contestants answer questions and win cash & prizes, all while trying to avoid seeing the cash & prizes fall from the building from a ride down a giant conveyor belt. The prizes the rode the the belt were just replicas. Gameplay The game was played in up to seven rounds, and on each round the contestant had a choice of nine categories from which he/she must answer questions from. Each category has 10 questions which are all mini clues, and all the contestant had to do was answer a certain number of question correctly before the money (which is always located at the back end of the belt) goes down after the prizes go down before it. The contestant can answer any one question as many times as they wish and if he/she can't come up with a correct answer he/she can pass. Passing is talking a risk, for each time the player took a pass, the belt went faster. If the player can meet the requirement before the money falls off, he/she won the round, the money and any remaining prizes left standing. But if the money drops before the round is completed, the game is over and the contestant loses everything, which is why after each successful round, he/she can opt to stop and keep all the cash & prizes won up to that point. Upon losing the game, the contestant fell of the building himself/herself, but was strapped to a bungee cord for safety & protection. Panic Button On two occasions, the contestant can press the panic button if he/she is in a complete position to lose. When that happens, the round was replayed with a new category. The catch is that all the prizes on the belt were lost whether they've fallen or not. One "Panic Button" allow the contestant the surrender a personal possession, and one gives the contestant help from a friend or relative. Personal Possession An item that's very important to the player was placed onto the conveyor belt in front the cash. All the contestant had to do was to meet the requirement for that round in order to win the round, the money and keep his/her item providing that it didn't fall. Help from Companion When getting help from the contestant's companion, the companion is strapped into the safety harness & hung by a bungee cord and placed in front of the cash. The contestant's companion is allowed to yell out answer to any given question, but the final answer came from the contestant. Should the companion fall at anytime, he/she no longer can assist, that contestant is on his/her own. Money Tree Here's how the money grows: The Million Dollar Round In the seventh and final round, "The Million Dollar Round", the contestant sat on the conveyor belt accompanied by the money. In this round, the contestant must be perfect; in other words he/she has to get all ten correct answers before the contestant & the money fell down together. Set Pics downfall_best.jpg IMG_9574.jpg IMG_9575.jpg IMG_9576.jpg IMG_9578.jpg IMG_9579.jpg IMG_9580.jpg IMG_9581.jpg IMG_9582.jpg IMG_9585.jpg IMG_9595.jpg IMG_9599.jpg IMG_9603.jpg IMG_9605.jpg IMG_9606.jpg IMG_9609.jpg Rating Link Official Site (via Internet Archive) Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Gambling Category:Big Prize Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Fremantle Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2010 premieres Category:2010 endings